


I'd Like To Thank The Academy (For Finding Me A Date)

by zainab_jasmine



Series: Iron Man Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Singer!Tony, actor!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainab_jasmine/pseuds/zainab_jasmine
Summary: It's the night before the Oscars and Tony is at a party all alone.For Iron Man Bingo Square T5: Celebrity AU





	I'd Like To Thank The Academy (For Finding Me A Date)

**Author's Note:**

> I really really like this one, I hope you like it too!

Tony Stark was the lead singer for a band called The Iron Legion. He’d started the band with his friends in college, not expecting it to go anywhere. Five years later Pepper Potts, James “Rhodey” Rhodes, Carol Danvers, and himself were some of the most well-known people in the world. They owed it all to Nick Fury, a producer who heard them at one of their early gigs at a bar and signed them right away. They had developed quite a large following with fans in almost all age-groups. Tony was especially popular with the younger fans because of his interactions with them online. 

When the band first got big Tony was afraid to tell the public he was bi because he didn’t know what they would think. In the end, he accidentally outed himself on Twitter while defending a fan who was being bullied for being gay. The response was overwhelmingly positive; of course, there were people who burned their CD’s and swore he was going to hell, but none of that mattered when he saw how many young people felt more comfortable being themselves thanks to him.

The band was at an all-time high, they’d just finished their tour, their latest album had won a couple of Grammys, and the song Tony had written for the newest Defenders movie had just been nominated for an Oscar. Tony’s life was almost perfect, the only thing he was missing was someone to share it with. He’d been feeling especially lonely now that Rhodey and Carol were engaged, he couldn’t be happier for them, but he wished he had something like that for himself. 

The truth was that he just wasn’t good at relationships, he always ended up screwing things up somehow. He’d either be too distant or too clingy, caring too much or not enough. On top of his own issues, he couldn’t find someone who’d be okay with him being away for long periods of time while he was in the studio or on tour. It wasn’t like he had a hard time finding a hookup, but every time he woke up in a stranger's bed he just wished for something more. Something  _ real. _

At the end of their tour, the band had decided that they’d be taking a year off to relax and come up with new ideas before they actually went back into the studio to record. Pepper had gone home to New York to spend time with her family and Rhodey and Carol were taking a long vacation around Europe, leaving Tony alone in LA. They’d taken off the day after the Grammys, putting in their last public appearance as a group for at least the next six months. 

Tony was the only band-member who needed to be at the Oscars because technically he was the only one actually nominated. He’d always been a huge fan of the Defender movies and when the studio approached him to do a song for the soundtrack he was ecstatic. He never expected it to be nominated for Best Original Song, but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t proud that it was. 

When you’re invited to the Oscars, you can’t  _ just _ go to the ceremony itself; it’s an unwritten rule that you have to go to at least  _ one  _ of the lunches or pre-parties that were put together for the nominees. Tony didn’t mind parties, in fact, he loved a good party, but he usually had one of his friends there with him. He was familiar with a couple of actors, but this wasn’t his industry and he knew he’d be feeling a little out of his depth. 

Tony and his manager Pepper had decided that he’d go to the SHIELD Magazine party that was the night before the show. It was like any other Hollywood event, meaning that before he made it into the venue, he’d have to walk the red carpet and do a couple of interviews. 

He had made it inside and was heading towards the open bar when he spotted a familiar head of dark red hair. For years, Tony had had this strange friendship with Natasha Romanoff; they weren’t in the same industry, didn’t run in the same circles, but somehow early on they had hit it off and ended up as really close friends.  

Tony hadn’t known that Nat was invited to this party, but he was relieved to see a familiar face. Tony caught her eye, and she waved him over to where she was talking to a man with long dark hair pulled back into a bun. 

“I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight,” he said, pulling her in for a hug, “And who’s this?” Tony turned towards the other man and was almost rendered speechless. This was possibly the most attractive man he had ever met. And Tony had met a  _ lot _ of men. There was no way to describe him other than the cliched “tall, dark, and handsome” because that’s  _ exactly _ what he was.

“Tony, this is James,” she said, introducing the dark-haired man who she’d been speaking with before she waved him over. “James this is—“ 

“Tony,” he interrupted, giving the man a little wave and instantly regretting it.  _ God, why couldn’t he just shake his hand like a normal person?  _

To Tony’s surprise, the actor actually waved back, “You can call me Bucky, nobody really calls me James except for  _ Natalia _ here,” he teased, emphasizing Nat’s real name. 

“So how do you know our dear  _ Natalia  _ here?”

“We just did a movie together, I think the trailer came out a couple of days ago.”

“You’re shitting me, that was you?” Tony had seen the trailer for Natasha’s latest movie as soon as it was released but he had no idea that the male lead was Bucky, “You look completely different!”

“Don’t worry about it,” he smiled, “I couldn’t recognize myself either the first few days; turns out shaving your head and putting on a fake mustache really changes your face,” he shrugged, as if to say  _ who could’ve known? _

“Well, you two seem to be hitting it off. I’ll leave you here to talk, I’m going to see if I can find Nebula,” Natasha said, leaving the men without a chance for them reply.

Tony had only been speaking with Bucky for a few minutes, but he already knew that he really liked him. Not only was he insanely attractive, but he was also smart and funny. The only issue was that Tony didn’t know if Bucky was even interested in men, let alone in him. He’d heard rumors, but he wasn’t completely sure and didn’t want to embarrass himself by asking outright, so he had to do a little digging. “So what do you think of Nat?”

“She’s great! Such an amazing actress, working with her was a lot of fun.”

_ That’s not what I meant!  _ “She’s very pretty isn’t she?” He tried again. 

“Sure I guess,” Bucky scratched the back of his neck, “Not, not really into girls that way though.”

“Really?”  _ So the rumors were true _ . 

“I hope you don’t have a problem with that.”

“Nope, no problem. I’m bi, so I’m down with either,” Tony paused and looked Bucky up and down, “But if I’m being completely honest, right now I might be a little more into guys if you know what I mean.”

“Oh definitely doll,” flirted the blue-eyed man, “how about I buy you a drink and we see where things go from there?” He took the other man’s hand, leading him to the bar. 

“There might be  _ one little  _ problem with that plan.”

“And what’s that exactly?”

“The drinks here are free.”

  
  
  



End file.
